


Брат мой... Прости.

by Lirrda



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Family Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Это должна быть твоя жизнь. Не моя.





	Брат мой... Прости.

_Моя душа жила с твоей душою._  
_Переплелись, хотя я здесь, ты в небесах._  
_Ты столько раз закрыл меня собою_  
_И на руках ты нес, когда я умирал._

 

_Мой брат…_

Есть ли он, этот покой?

_Для меня – нет._

Я не заслужил, не заслужу никогда.

_Не после тебя._

Как мне обрести покой, если я позволил тебе – умереть?

_Младший брат._

Я должен был защищать. Я должен! Должен…

_Вместо этого – ненавидел тебя._

Нет. Неправда. Я делал и чувствовал что угодно, но ненавидеть тебя? Никогда.

_Прости._

Так и не сказал. Не успел. Я столько творил, Стефан!

_Я столько…_

Вместо того, чтобы помнить: семья. Ты – моя семья. Всегда был и навеки останешься.

_Так поздно вспомнил._

Я не был достоин остаться в живых.

_Это твоя жизнь, Стефан! Слышишь? Твоя._

Не волнуйся, мой брат. Я проживу. Я буду счастлив и попытаюсь не очернить твой подарок.

_Я попытаюсь._

Но больше не увижу тебя.

_Никогда, Стефан. Это долго._

Ты в покое, чтобы это не значило, но я…

_Двери рая закрыты для меня навеки._

Да и плевать бы. К чему он мне, этот рай? Лишь жаль, что встречи нам уже не суждено.

Надеюсь, что этот покой и вправду существует. Если нет, его стоило бы создать для тебя.

_Ты заслужил, Стефан._

За все эти годы, после всего…

_Ты заслуживал и жизни._

Должен был жить долго и безмерно счастливо.

_Ты. Не я._

Но живу я. И я счастлив, правда. И это разрывает мне сердце. _Тебя нет рядом_

А я все ещё не понимаю: как это — без тебя?

_Прости меня, Стефан._

Ты слышишь, братишка? Прости.

 

 

***

  

_Я за тебя молюсь._  
_Простит тебя Всевышний._

 

Деймон…

_Мой брат._

Столько лет прошло. Я так любил тебя в детстве. Так гордился. Так старался быть похожим.

_Почти забыл._

Думал, тот парень умер почти две сотни лет назад, что сердце твое перестало биться в тот день.

_Неправда._

Прости меня, Деймон, но это не твоя ноша.

_Я бы не смог оставить тебя._

Я знаю, ты не позволил бы мне, если бы мог. Ты не мог. Ты не должен.

_Умирать в адском пламени так страшно…_

Я только женился, я был так счастлив.

_Но это правильно, правда._

За все, что я натворил. За всех, кого убил.

_Мне нужно было мое искупление, прости._

Не только ради тебя.

_Ради себя, понимаешь?_

Наверняка, ты коришь себя, что не удержал.

_Не стоит._

У тебя такая новенькая человеческая жизнь.

_Целый мир за порогом…_

Не жалей, Деймон. Не жалей. Живи за двоих, раз я не смог. Люби Елену и будь счастлив.

_Это должна быть твоя жизнь. Не моя._

Я жил долго. Я жил по-разному. Мне был нужен покой.

_Теперь я тоже счастлив, брат мой. Я в покое. Все закончилось._

Зная тебя, уверен, ты думаешь, что никогда не попадешь сюда.

_Неправда. Ты сможешь. Я верю в тебя и снова горжусь тобой._

Я не знаю когда, но однажды, через много лет, ты вновь окажешься на пороге нашего дома, где я уже буду ждать тебя. И все повториться снова, веришь?

_«Привет, братец»._

Однажды будет так. Я буду ждать нашей встречи здесь. Но сейчас – твое время.

_Прости, что не смогу быть рядом. Будь счастлив, мой брат. Ради меня._


End file.
